


Nap time

by jooniesdimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniesdimples/pseuds/jooniesdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's mom asks him what his favorite part of school is, so Liam thinks really really hard about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Liam and Zayn being best friends since they were toddlers isk

“You excited for school Liam?” Liam’s mom smiles at him through the rearview mirror, he shrugs and bites at his waffle “I guess so.”

“What’s your favorite part of school?” Liam shrugs again and picks up his New Woody doll.

“When we get to school, I wanna show Zayn my new Woody,” Liam pulls Woody’s hat off and shoves it in to small space between his leg and the side of his car seat.

“Sure thing Liam, just make sure you put it in your cubby-“

“Until nap time, I know” Liam shoves his waffle against Woody’s mouth, smearing sticky syrup across the doll’s face.

“Liam, don’t get this Woody so dirty okay,” Liam nods and rubs woody’s face across his shirt.

When Liam’s mom opens the door to his classroom, Liam’s eyes dart back and forth until he finds his best friend. And Liam thinks the morning might be his favorite part of the day when he sees Zayn is sitting on the reading rug, turning the pages of an older copy of a Little Critter book.

Liam shoves his backpack into his cubby, hugs his mom’s leg, and runs across the room, until Ms. Robin reminds him there’s to be no running indoors, then he walks. Quickly.

“Look, Zayn look, I got a new Woody!” Liam drops the doll onto the open book. Zayn gently picks the doll up, rubbing his fingers across woody’s sticky face.

“You have breakfast in the car again?” Liam nods and sits cross-legged next to Zayn who hands him back the toy. He picks the book back up, flipping back through the pages until he gets to the first one.

“Want me to read this to you, Li?” Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s back, clutching Woody to his chest with the other,

“Please, Zayn? I like when you read to me best.” Zayn nods and takes a deep breath,

“ I’m a cowboy, I r-round up cows, I can la-las-lasso anything”

*

Liam thinks outside time might be his favorite time of day as Louis drags him as he runs for the toy chest to claim the only good ball.

“Move your legs Liam, someone is gonna take it!” Liam thinks he could probably run faster if Louis didn’t have the front of his coat all bunched up in his fist.

“Louis, let him go, he’s gonna trip.” Zayn pulls Louis’ hand away,

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get it myself, I’m the fastest anyway.” Louis speeds off toward the bin on the other side of the small playground.

“You okay?” Liam nods at Zayn, fixing the creases in his coat,

“mhm, are you gonna play footie with us?” Zayn crosses his arms over his chest,

“I dunno, ‘m not very good at it.” And Liam laughs, because Zayn is being silly,

“Zayn, you’re the best at everything. Please play, please Zayn.”

“So it’s me and Niall, against you and Zayn, okay?” Liam nods wrapping an arm around Zayn’s side and tugging him closer.

“Wait, Lou, what’ll I do then?” Harry’s eyes dart between the boys, finally settling on Louis when he says,

“Easy Harold, you’re the cheerleader.” That makes Harry frown,

“I can’t be a cheerleader Louis, I haven’t even got those puffy things they wave around.” Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his chest,

“come on Harry, I need someone to tell me how good I am.” Zayn sighs and tugs himself out from under Liam’s arm; he begins to gather up leaves that have fallen all across the grass. When he has a large handful he passes it to Harry.

“Here, you can just use these, ‘s almost the same,” Zayn says as he hands Harry another bunch.

“Great, now that Harold is sorted let’s play.” Louis drops the ball between the five of them, and Liam kicks it hard, chasing the ball across the playground before Louis can even say ‘go’.

*

“I think lunch might be the best thing we learn all day.” Niall says through a handful of goldfish as he tries to shove them all into his mouth.

“We do not learn lunch Niall, honestly.” Louis rolls his eyes before plucking another pepperoni off his pizza and popping it in his mouth. “

Yes we do, we’re learning it now Louis.” Liam kind of agrees with Niall, last year Liam couldn’t even pour his own chocolate milk, and now he can not only do that, but he can get the straw in a juice box on at least the third try (Zayn can do it first try, every time. Because Zayn is the best at everything.) When he says as much to the boys, Niall actually leans across the table to give him a high five. 

“You’re so smart Li,” Zayn smiles at Liam, and Liam can’t help but giggle because Zayn’s whole face is covered in pizza sauce. He picks up his napkin and stars wiping Zayn’s mouth.

“Not as smart as you Zayn, you’re the smartest kid in the whole school, probably on the planet.” Niall and Harry both agree, making Zayn blush and shove at Liam’s shoulder.

“I think we’re probably the five coolest kids ever.” Louis leans back in his chair, gripping the table with greasy fingers to prevent himself from toppling over.

“We’re cool like super heroes.” Liam says, looking around the room before leaning in close whispering,

“We’re like the avengers.” Liam thinks Lunch might be the best part of his day.

*

“Liam,” Zayn whispers, Liam turns over on his mat, he can just make out Zayn’s shape in the darkened class room, he’s leaning off his own mat, so that he’s almost on Liam’s.

“Yeah?”

“Who- who do you think I’d be?” Liam yawns and rubs his eyes, he’s so tired, and his batman blanket is so warm, but Zayn’s asked him a question so Liam fights off sleep. “Whatcha mean?”

“If – if we’re the Avengers, who do you think I am?” Liam giggles and wraps his arm around Zayn, pulling Zayn off his mat and onto Liam’s. He spreads his blanket over Zayn’s shoulder and sighs. “You’re Tony stark.”

Zayn pulls back, so he can look Liam in the eyes.

“You really think so Leeyum?”

“I know it Zayn, cause Tony is super smart, and funny, and cool; just like you.” Zayn snuggles back into Liam,

“well than you’re captain America.” He mumbles into Liam’s chest.

“oh?” “mhm” he nods,

“Cause you’re the bravest person ever.”

Liam knows naptime is his favorite part of the day.


End file.
